ShizuVoro drabbles
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: drabbles, dedicated for Shizuo Heiwajima and Vorona
1. ShizuoVoro 1  ice cream

DRRR! Drabble 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer, of course, Narita Ryohgo owns DRRR!

.

.

Pairings: ShizuVoro

Written: May 25, 2011

Ratings: T, I suppose?

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammatical errors scattered everywhere like the stars in the sky, ne~ I'm sucks, I know.

Summary:

'Ah, maybe one of them could help…?' he thought.

.

.

Drabble 1 – Ice Cream

.

.

Hot, hot.

Ikebukuro's burning.

A brunette young man, whose name' like a manga character's name, Ryuugamine Mikado, passing through the Ikebukuro South Park, alongside with a girl with glasses and short hair, not noticing two blondes sitting at the park.

Hot, hot.

'It was indeed a fucking HOT summer day,' a certain tall blonde thought, while taking a noon break at the park.

Their right hands holding cones of soft ice cream. The brunette young man's all sweaty and flushed, and looked rather, nervous, or he's just felt hot? The bartender suited guy can't tell.

But an idea popped in his mind when he's turned his blonde head to his female kouhai beside him, who is currently blowing herself with an uchiwa (Japanese' traditional fan).

"Vorona, wait here a bit, would you?" Shizuo asked the blonde Russian girl.

The girl nodded, still tried to wind herself up with her uchiwa.

Some minutes passed, and the blonde guy came back with two glasses of soft ice creams.

"There you go. You're hot, right?"

But the blonde girl blushed, and frown at him as Shizuo banished his cone.

"Harassment, senpai?" Vorona frown.

"NO! I mean, the weather! I, uh…"

"?"

"I mean, you feel hot, aren't you?" Shizuo wipe his sweat.

"… thanks…" Vorona muttered.

'W… Cute,' Shizuo thought, seeing her pinkish cheeks.

"Just admit it that she's really hot, eh, Shizu – chan?" a familiar cunning voice of a certain slanted-eyed informant heard.

"Of course she is- waitthehell, THE HELL I SAY BECAUSE OF YOU FLEA!" Shizuo grabbed a park lamp, starting their daily 'game'.

Her cheeks burnt, but no because of the heat. 'Senpai, thinks that I'm hot?' she thought.


	2. ShizuVoro 2  cats

DRRR! Drabble 2

10th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: although I want, I can't.

Pairings: ShizuVoro

Written: June 03, 2011 at 16:16

Ratings: T

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammatical errors scattered everywhere like the stars in the sky, ne~ I'm sucks, I know.

.

.

.

_ Drabble 2 – Cats_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Heiwajima Shizuo, aka the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro, and believed to have no weakness or soft side due his tough figure.

Hey, who knows?

The blonde ex – bartender is currently walking home with his subordinate, a Russian girl called Vorona.

"Mew," a soft mewl heard.

"What did you say?" the bodyguard asked his lover.

But Vorona shook her blonde head, raising a white – black spotted kitten with both hands, even that she could lift the kitty with only a palm due its little size.

"Can we keep him?" the blonde girl asked, patting the kitten' small fury head.

"Well, Vorona, you know that our place wasn't spacious, but…" the taller blonde muttered, mocha eyes scanning the baby feline.

The little feline mewled, as if it's wanna melt the tall blonde' heart, squishing its tail with pleading eyes.

"But we can't let him hungered outside," Shizuo's large hand scratches the back of the kitten' ears, earning him a cute squirm from the baby cat.

"Thank you," the girl smiled happily.

.

.

The blonde couple was watching the television when suddenly a soft snore heard from the man's lap.

"Vorona?" Shizuo called.

No response. Judging by the depths of her sleep, she must be fall asleep for quite long. He smiled, patting his lover's head.

The mocha eyed man raised, carrying both the girl and the baby cat to their room. When he laid them both beside him on the bed, Vorona and their cat squirmed closer to him.

He chuckled. 'Now I have two kittens,' he thought, hugging both 'cats' and fallen to a deep slumber.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaaan~!<p>

ShizuVoro+babykitten sole my hear *squeaking*

The next ShizuVoro is paralleling with IzaNami's Valentine Day!

And, oh, I need a "cute" name for the male baby cat :3

I've got three names from another online buddies, but I wanna hear your opinions (w)

One minute to review, please, for the kitten? :3


	3. ShizuVoro 3  Valentine

DRRR! Drabble 3

10th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Maannn, I'll hook Shizuchan with the cute Russian if I own~

Pairings: ShizuVoro

Written: June 08, 2011

Ratings: T

Warnings: You know lah my habit: bad grammar and OOC – ness, and… AU. No lemon, kill the rating. Paralleling with IzaNami's Valentine chapter~

.

.

.

_ Drabble 3 – Valentine_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"Hey, slow down, Vorona!" the stronger in ikebukuro called, while the girl with a kitten on her head pulling his sleeves impatiently.

"Faster!" Vorona pouted.

"Okay, okay, but, you sure xxxx won't catch any fish there?" the taller blonde asked teasefully.

"But we can't leave him alone…" the girl patted the cat. "Ah!" she smiled as they're arrived at the desired place.

When Shizuo paid the ticket, he felt a pang of "familiar" aura, but he decided to ignore it. When they stepping inside with Vorona and their kitten, he saw…

"I~ZA~YA~KUUUN~" he growled; once spotting the mentioned guy inside, but instantly flushed once seeing the informant' doing.

The informant broke himself with the long – haired woman with green, smirking irritatingly.

"Ne, Namie~ Shizu – chan saw us kissing!" Izaya acted as if he's all surprised, but both raven heads couldn't hide those blushes spreading on their pale cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Izaya?" the blonde guy scowl.

"As you can see, protozoan, I'm taking my sweet icy queen Namie dating~" Izaya spun annoyingly on his heels. "And showering her with my love~ doesn't it normal to couples to kiss? It's Va-Len-Ti-Ne, after all~!"

Shizuo stunned. "Wha- Whatever!"

"Araaa, Shizu – chan, you're on a date too, I suppose?" Izaya smirked. "Ne, ne, seeing your latest reaction, I suppose that you haven't kissed, eh?" Izaya teased as he whispered to the male blonde' ears.

But before Shizuo could reply, Namie dragged Izaya by his ear to a different side of the room, mumbling lowly, "Sorry" and walked away with Izaya's "ouch, ouch! Namie!"

And left Shizuo thinking, beside the blushing Vorona and their cat poked her left ear.

"We… haven't…" Vorona mutters, all red.

"I… That's true, but… Don't think about it, ah…" Shizuo shook his head rapidly.

"W- Why?" Vorona asked, still lowered her head.

"…N, Err… Nothing…"

Once hearing the taller' reply, she look directly at his eyes… And the bodyguard's sighing in surrender.

"I… I just want to keep you right…" he pushed his shades to his temple.

"Meaning?"

"I don't wanna force you to do such things if you still didn't want to, so… I'm just waiting for the right time…" the oldest Heiwajima sighed in defeat, cheeks tinged.

His words delivers Vorona blushed, and hugged him instantly as he "Whoa!" and catches her, peck his cheeks as the kitten jumped to his head.

"Thank you, Shizu – senpai," she smiled.

He tried shook off his embarrassment of being kissed on the face for the first time (other than his mother) by saying; "…Hey, drop off those 'senpai' thingy, haven't I said?" As Vorona giggled.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mohohohohohhhoreee of ShizuVoro? LOLOLOL~ *dancesrapidly*<p> 


	4. ShizuVoro 4 Romance

DRRR! Drabble 4

10th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Wanna make ShizuVoro' worshippers squeak if I could put this inside the official novels~

Pairings: the real blonde chick and the bleached blonde guy

Written: June 09, 2011

Ratings: T

Warnings: fluff? OOC, grammar sucks, AU~

.

.

_ Drabble 4 – Romance_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

A day after Valentine' Day, Vorona still concerned about what the blonde bodyguard said to her. And, every time she recalls his words, she can't help blushing.

Hugging a pluhie in her room, she's unconsciously recalling how did they started their relationship, when xxxx, their cat, curling on her slender legs.

.

.

.

.

It was a bright sunny day, when both of the bodyguards are free. Tom – san said that they'll have couple days break, because he'll be going on a vacation.

But, the dreadlocked man leaves them a bonus: two free tickets to a newly opened resort; alongside with the hotel voucher.

Man, if only she had known about that, she'll surely go on a diet before!

But, when the brown haired guy is about to leave, he whispered something to the blonde guy: "Sssh, Shizuo, don't disappoint me, 'kay?"

'As if I couldn't hear them,' Vorona frown a bit.

The words whispered to him, really made him blushed; as the blond waved to Tom.

"Nah, wanna go?" Shizuo asked.

"Don't waste," Vorona said; which means: "Okay, don't waste the kindness."

So, here they are, at a newly opened resort in Ikebukuro.

"I… Gonna swim?" Shizuo asked.

The Russian nodded, not daring to raise her blonde head. Shizuo tilted his head in confuse, and the next second when Vorona's accidently dropped her beach sarong, he couldn't help blushing.

She wore a purple bikini with matching shorts; cheeks blushed as she poured sunlotion on her milky skin.

Unknown to Shizuo, the female companion didn't dare to look at him, because her heart is beating rapidly once spotting the blond wearing blue shorts with unbuttoned orange Hawaiian shirt, showing his broad chest with a pink fading trance of scar. (LOL Izaya's handiwork)

"I… I'm in," she said.

"Okay," Shizuo nodded.

The tall blonde was basking under the sun, relaxing, until he heard a sharp hiss and cuss from the poolside.

"?" Shizuo's mocha eyes wanders, seeking for a blondehead.

Vorona is seen to be pinned down by a bigfatass guy near the slider; hissing sharply as she tried to fleed from the damned guy.

"Vorona!" Shizuo jumped down the pool.

"Senpai!" the girl cried, slapping the fatass' face.

"Ohhh, what's with ya', blondie? She's not even your bitch, eh? Leave us alone!" the guy growled.

"YOU… DAMN… OLD… MAN!" Shizuo snatch the guy's head. "She's mine!" he turned the guy face to face him, and drown the roundface to the water.

The fat man, finally able to see the blonde's face, shivered down his spine. "Hewrrpp.. Hei... Heiwajima Shizuo!" the guy screamed in horror between his sharp gulps, fleed cowardly.

Vorona's legs' shivering, unable to solve her weight, and folded down to the water. 'if only I brought my weapon her, I…!' Shizuo catch her in time to avoid her drown.

.

.

"I'll take the couch, you take the bed. Okay?" the ex – bartender said, taking the extra blanket and a pillow with him.

The light's off, but both of them still wide awake, couldn't sleep even a blink.

"Senpai?" the ex – assassin girl called.

"Hrmm?" Shizuo replied.

"Earlier. Said 'She's mine,' do you? Meaning?" Vorona asked, flabbergasted. "Not really meant it, ne? Just save me, ne?"

Shizuo gulped silently, not knowing what to say.

"Answer, please…?" she demanded.

"W… Well, actually, I meant it," the originally hazelnut haired guy replied.

"Huh? Meaning?" Vorona sat up, not expecting the answer.

"Hm… in Japan, eh, they said it like this…" Shizuo fogging the window, and wrote on the foggy glass, scratching his blonde head. "Sorry, my handwriting is sucks."

The girl' rushed to seek her electric dictionary, and looking for the kanji Shizuo's wrote. After the result is (seems to be) popped out, she gaped.

Reading the expression on his crush' face, he nodded. "So… would you… Uh, You know…"

The Russian girl smiled, as the blush creeping on her face.

.

.

"Vorona?" a blonde head popped out from her door, looked puzzled upon seeing his lover's face. "Dinner's arrived, but, why are you smiling just now?"

Ah! The daydreaming girl snapped to reality, and unconsciously giggling when she's suddenly hug the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

"Ah, Vorona? Eh? Hehehee, I, uh…" the blonde guy looked confused but embarrassed, chuckled as he embraces his lover.

.

.

.

.

.

Yay- ing again!

My AU version of how Shizzy confess Vorona xP

Ah, should I made IzaNami too? *faint*


	5. Chapter 5 Comb

DRRR! Drabble 5

10th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Although I want, I can't.

Pairings: Heiwajima the Blonde and a Russian chick.

Written: June 09, 2011

Ratings: K+

Warnings: fluff? OOC, grammar sucks, AU~

.

.

_ Drabble 5 – Comb_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Morning is come, as the sunlight streaked the mop of a certain blonde's head. Shizuo grumbled, struggling over his bedsheet and moved away from the bed, before the plushy matress calling him back on it.

He made his way back to his room after used the bathroom, accidentaly peeked Vorona's room through her half - opened door.

The blondie girl is sitting on her chair, raising aa comb as she comb her blonde locks. Her blonde hair is swaying, carried by the wind, sways gently and fluttering.

Shizuo's mocha eyes softened, as he's unconsciouly stand still at the doorframe.

Swaying... fluttering... it looks... So soft and gentle...

He unconsciously stretched his hand, trying to reach those tender golden locks...

"... Senpai?" the girl' snapped.

"... AH! Sorry!" Shizuo pulled his hand, face burnt in embarrassment.

"What are you going to?"

"Ah... your hair, um... looks so soft, may I... comb it for you, er... honey?" Shizuo stuttered.

The nickname addressed to her made her giggled long.

"Of course, handsome," she giggled, flushed a bit.

The originally blonde girl handed the comb to her lover, and he started to brush her hair gently in amazement.

"As I expected, it's soft..." Shizuo said in reflex.

"R... Really?"

"Ah! Uh... I mean, yeah..." he replied awkwardly.

'So soft...' Shizuo thought. He leaned forward to smell the strawberry scent soaring from her hair, kissing her head gently. He loved the smell at the first second.

His touch made her flinch in surprise, and blushed madly.

"Ah! Sorry! You know, my self – control was a crap, I..."

"It's allright, er... Shizu," the girl smiled. "I loved it," she added, muttering low.

"A... And I like it when you called me without 'senpai' thingy," he admitted.

.

.

.

A/N:

*currently had nothing to say, fainted from furious blush~~*


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss

DRRR! Drabble 6

10th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Although I want, I can't.

Pairings: Everyone could recognize the infamous pair of blonde bodyguard in Ikebukuro~ and a hint of duo otakus.

Written: June 11, 2011 – June 13, 2011

Ratings: T

Warnings: fluff? OOC, grammar sucks, AU~

.

.

_ Drabble 6 – First Kiss_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Three days after the Valentine day, a certain blonde girl is still thinking about her lover' words; and suddenly realized that, it's already some few months passed since they're beginning a relationship.

It's not like that they're haven't shared a kiss before, they had slept together on a same bed (but, hey, really, they're only sleeping, mo more or less; and Shizuo had kissed her hair, and they had shared some pecks on the cheeks or foreheads.

But, yeah, a true couple kiss is... more than that, right? She thought.

So here Vorona is, standing in front of Shizuo's room, peeking inside to reveal the toned up man is currently reading the morning' paper, frowning deeply. She pushed the door open; its creaking sound snapped the male blonde from his reading.

"Hee, Vorona?" Shizuo folded his paper. "Whoa!"

The Russian girl jumped to his lap, blushing and says, "I'm ready!"

"What are you ready for?" the male blonde asked.

The asked girl sit still, face heated more as she shuts her eyes close. She leaned closer, shoving her phone to Shizuo's face... Showing Erika and Walker shared a kiss secretly in a van.

OH.

Shizuo's eyes widen in both shock and signification.

"Where the hell did you take this picture?" Shizuo snarled, grabbing the girl's shoulders and mess her golden locks.

"Last week behind the Russian Sushi," she replied, blushed.

"You… You're ready for… this?" Shizuo pointed the screen, half flabbergasted.

Vorona nodded, eyes still closed.

"Okay, I'm, uh…" Shizuo leaned forward.

THUD! Both noses crashing, it really feels awkward. The blonde couple giggled awkwardly.

"Ehm, try again, ne?"

On the second try, it was the foreheads crashed together, as the nervous Vorona moved flashy in embarrassment.

"…uh…" Vorona huffed, massaging her forehead.

"Ahaha… how about… tilts our head a bit, like them?" Shizuo suggested, scratching his jaw, flushed.

"Un," the girl nodded.

Both of them tried, and, their eyes flew open at the success, surprised. They're broke the kiss for moment, blushing and giggling madly.

They moved forward, gazing lovingly at each other' half – lidded eyes, and pushing each other' lips softly. When they're reached comfort, both eyes fluttering closed, as the male hand' caressing her golden locks and pulled her closer by her waist.

It was a loving, soft and tender kiss, none of lust shown.

After a few moments, both broke the kiss and gazed at each other, cheeks burnt in cherry color.

"We're succeeding," Shizuo broke th silence, scratching his blonde head awkwardly.

"Uh – huh," Vorona smiled, blushing cutely.

Well, so much of a first kiss' practice, eh? =P

.

.

.

Done~!

Cant help blushing madly (and fangirling) while writing and typing this kya~!


End file.
